lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dark Mythran
Prologue The Mythran wandered over Nimbus Station, basking in the light of all the people, running around, advertising, arguing, having fun. He saw a concert at Red Blocks. He could see people creating rockets, and flying off the unknown worlds. He closed his eyes, and opened them again. And there he was....Crux Prime...the world of battling, and losing. He saw Butterscorch hurl a person called PowerfulBrutalStorm off the island, and it fell into foreverness, never ending falling. He landed in front of Butterscorch, and looked into the eyes. The power of the maelstrom was a match for the Mythrans...in fact, the Mythran could be destroyed by the Maelstrom. The Mythran closed his eyes, and put his hand on the dragons head, going inside the Maelstrom. He saw the possibility, endless power, the destruction of imagination. And so the Mythran's hands turned a glowing black, and moved up and around his body, finishing with his eyes, which now glowed red. The Mythran flew above Crux Prime, and higher and higher to Nexus Tower. It stepped inside, and saw four people. He recognized them. Darkflame...Overbuild...Exeter....Storm.... And he waved his hand and they were gone. Chapter 1 PowerfulJumpyNinja whipped the ape, and it roared, and slammed its hand down. He was thrown away, and hit a cliff. There were blocks ahead of him. He could get up if he built with them.... He charged the ape again, and it hit him hard, and he was thrown into the forest. He groaned and saw a monkey hanging upside down from a tree, watching him. "Hello, Monkey. Kind of busy being beaten around by an ape." The adventurer sat up, and saw a banana. He tossed it to the monkey, who gratefully grabbed it, and swung off between branches. "I hate this monkey business....." He jumped up and ran between the trees, back to the ape, and found it in pieces on the ground. He muttered, and turned. The entire pirate camp had bee blasted to pieces! "Oh...oh great bricks..." he muttered, and ran over. He found the captain lying in pieces where Powerful had last seen him, and then he felt something strange, and looked up. Above him was a dark figure, hooded. It seemed to radiate darkness from it. It didn't looked at powerful, it just raised its hand, and all the water in the nearby see just disappeared. Then it began raining. The water came down in raindrops the size of Powerful, and slammed into trees, smashing them apart. A Sentinel ran by and was hit by a raindrop, and was smashed to pieces. Powerful ran towards the trees, as a clump of trees was destroyed by a single raindrop. The forest was being flooded. He saw pieces of a Shinobi roll by, and Powerful began running for the pirate prison. Chapter 2 He reached the pirate prison faster than he had expected. The place was in ruin. Hundreds of apes and maelstrom pirates were wrecking the place. He saw pirates smashed to pieces from his high pointed. None of them had seen him.....yet. The only safe ones were the ninjas...or so it seemed like. There maelstrom being crawling all over the entrance to their cages, but he could barely see in. A normal pirate ran by, bringing several pirates and apes. Powerful pulled out a Big One, and hurled it. It exploded, smashing the apes and the pirates. The explosion attracted the attention of more apes, but the rain smashed them apart. He needed cover. A raindrop made a hole in the ground beside him, and one not far in front. The water level inside the forest was rising faster and faster, and soon he had to swim to get around. The apes and pirates were sinking, and so were the pirates who couldn't swim. The highest point he could see was the top of prison rock. He swam over, and climbed up the rock, and sat on the top. For some reason the water was flooding back into the empty crater than used to be the sea...in fact, the sea had disappeared. He was looking out into space. He heard a noise, and looked up to see a rocket lowering to him. The water had reached his feet, covering the rock. He waved at the rocket, and it stopped, and a ladder dropped down. An ape leaped across and knocked him straight off the rock, snapping his outstretched arm reaching for the ladder back. Powerful screamed as he fell into the water, and began sinking. Chapter 3 It got darker as it got lower. As he lowered down, he passed the pieces of many apes, and pirates, and so many other beings that had been there. But that figure in the sky...had taken it all away. The pain in his arm was still there. He was trying hard to not focus on it, but the pain was too strong. He muttered something as he fell, deeper into the ocean. The bubbles escaped his lips, and he was out of oxygen. His vision was fading... He felt something clamp onto him as his vision went black... The last thoughts of PowerfulJumpyNinja were "I bet it's a shark..." Category:Stories Based on New Characters Category:Current Gameplay Era